travel_guide_with_archagentfandomcom-20200216-history
Travel Guide With Archagent
Travel Guide with Archagent (Sometimes known as Travel Guide with Archagent + Chippy) is a monthly webcomic series that has been running since August 19th, 2017. It follows the adventures of the titular character, Archagent, often to referred to as just "Arch", as he attempts to make his way around the Mushroom Kingdom. History The 'Shroom Archagent decided to start writing Travel Guide for the 'Shroom in August of 2017, and eventually ended up publishing the first issue on August 19th, 2017. It was met to no reception, and was brushed off. On September 16th, 2017, the second issue was released, to a much better reception. After this, he would go on to release two more issues before being banned from writing on January 20th, 2018, due to sockpuppeting. His Own Website After being banned from the 'Shroom, Archagent Everlasting decided to start his own website with his content on it, and published his first issue since his banning there on March 17th, 2018. He has since posted two other issues, and has not made any since. Return to the 'Shroom In July of 2019, the current owner of the 'Shroom newspaper asked Archagent if he wanted to write another issue. He accepted, and the Travel Guide with Archagent Hour-Long Special was born for the MarioAwards Ceremony. This is also included in the physical copy. Youtube Series Archagent would eventually create a series of YouTube videos featuring Archagent, all of them being animated - poorly or not. These would follow his adventures in solving various mysteries as presented to him by the public school system. Physical Release Archagent has released a physical copy of the entire written series, as of now. However, it unfortunately means the series is over, as it is called "The Complete Collection." This was released on November 28th, 2019. Media Internet Travel Guide with Archagent was initially released as a webcomic on The 'Shroom, and later on his own website. Physical Release See above. Videos Archagent has released videos on his YouTube Channel that appear to be completely unrelated to the actual comic series, though they are great in their own right. They follow him as he does various school assignments, on the youtube channel "Archagent Everlasting." Main Characters (Key: Y = Yes, N = No, C = Cameo) Archagent Everlasting First Appearance: Chapter 1 Archagent (Or Arch, as he prefers to be called) is a Dersite who has an affinity for traveling. Not much is known about his backstory. Arch is a kind-natured host who genuinely just wants to travel the Mushroom Kingdom and allow his readers to experience his adventures, which often leads to him getting in trouble with many people, usually the authorities. Krombopulous Michael First Appearance: Chapter 4 Krombopulous Michael is an assassin who was classmates with Arch and Larry Butz back in high school. It was after his graduation that Arch acquired his calling card, and treasured it in his suitcase forever. Michael would later go on to help Arch on a few occasions as a hired gun, and always be surprisingly cheerful about his killing craft. He's also a complete sellout, only helping Arch out once due to them being good friends, and all the other times because it was deepening his pockets. Starlow First Appearance: Chapter 6 Starlow is a veteran of various wars who was an adviser to the Mario brothers. Eventually, she got arrested at some point for the actions she did during the wars and was thrown into Twinsy Tropics Dungeon. There, she met Arch, and the two became fast friends and decided to join up together. Starlow generally has a cheery attitude, although this includes her poking fun at the other people she travels with, much to Arch's chagrin. She never really goes beyond teasing them, however, so Arch usually lets it fly. John Doe First Appearance: Chapter 7 John Doe is a mysterious and skilled stranger who decided to accompany Arch on his quest to travel the world. Little is known of him, other than that he is very polite.